Sherlock Holmes and the Terrible 5
by noaj8121986
Summary: A dangerous case takes Sherlock Holmes to Scottland. At least 5 wealthy people are dead. He and Watson find themselves in a dangerous area where no one is safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes. That right belongs to the Conan Dolye Estate.

Sherlock Holmes and the Terrible 5

I recall a case back in March of 1897 that amazes me to this day. It was a cold and dreary day. We were sitting in our rooms at 221B Backer Street after breakfast when Mrs. Hudson came in with a telegram for Holmes. " Well Watson, what do we have here? A telegram from Scotland , What do you make of this?"

Dear Mr. Sherlock Holmes we are in dire need of your assistance. I have heard of your name through Tobias Gregson. There have been three murders done in the past three weeks all and all of the of them have the same signature, however there is little in common with the victims. Please come and you will not be disappointed.

Sincerely,

Jon Mcarthy Chief Inspector at Edinburg

"Well Holmes what do you plan to do? I say you have been bored as of late. He does know Tobias."

"Yes I could use a change of scenery. Watson, pack at once. We shall take the soonest train possible. Mrs. Hudson we are leaving for Edinburg."

I began packing as soon as possible. I packed at least a weeks worth of clothes for me and Holmes. We were soon on our way in a cab at the fastest possible speed to the station at Reading.

"Holmes have you seen or heard any news about these murders up in Edinburg?"

" I have read some tidbits in the London Times. There have been three women murdered, one an aristocrat, one a working class wife, and the third a very poor woman. Each one of them was killed in the very same way however. Each was stabbed in the back with some sort of knife. There were no bruises on the body."

"So each of them was attacked from behind? What about the purses? Were they taken?"

"No they were not taken. Robbery was ruled out. The women were taken by surprise. However they were all killed around the same time at night, 9 pm. Each week it seems there is another one killed according to the Edinburg police. I have no other data until I receive the preliminary reports from the police.

By the way Watson did you remember to bring your service revolver?"

"Yes I did. I always pack it now when we go out on a case."

The rest of the journey I kept silent while Holmes smoked his pipe tobacco and thought about the musings of the case. I wondered what kind of sick man would seemingly pick random women and kill them at night with no motive. The sound of the train set my mind at ease however and I eventually fell asleep.

End of Chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We arrived in Edinburg at 7 am the following morning. Jon Mcarthy picked us up at the station and greeted us warmly. He told us that we would have coffee and buttered toast at the police headquarters. It was only a 15 minute drive.

After our breakfast. Sherlock asked if he could see the preliminary reports on all three murders that have been committed so far. He also wanted to be brought to the dump scene of where the bodies were found. Jon suggested we go to the morgue first to see the bodies and too look at the stab wounds.

"The women were sliced right across the neck with some kind of blade. We found no sexual damage or any organs removed. However we did find some kind of hair on each of the woman's clothing. Want to take a look?"

\ "Yes, I also want to know what each of the women was doing the night she was killed and what clothing she was wearing."

Jon showed us three bodies on tables. One woman was a blond, another with black hair, and the final one a brunette. The first woman had some very nice clothing , a hat, and a small clutch. It was clothing that a wealthy woman would wear to the theater. "Her name was Agatha Cyrus. She was the wife of the Duke of Edinburg. She was 35 years old. She has had two children and was very well liked in all of high society here in Edinburgh. She has no enemies to speak of according to her husband. She was an avid reader and had parties at her mansion frequently."

"The week after her murder another lady was founding the very same spot. Her name was Jenelle Swift. She was only 20 years old. She was married to a young police constable and was working at a flower shop part time. She lived at a respectable house on the east side of Edinburg. She was of moderate means.

Finally the latest murder was of Ashley Rose . She was 55 years old and was living on the poorer west side of Edinburgh. She was found in the very same spot as the other two women. She had a set of clothes and nothing else. She was a widow living alone. We are try to track down her only son Richard."

" I noticed how the same slicing across the throat for all three of the women. Would you mind taking us to the scene of the place where all three were found?", asked Sherlock.

We hailed a cab and headed for 331 Mcoughlin Street where the bodies were found near a local pub. The dump site was an alleyway with rats and garbage all over.

"Who discovered the bodies?" Sherlock enquired.

" The first body was found by the Pub owner Shaun Mcroy. He discovered her at 7 am when he went to take out the garbage. The second body was found by a constable at midnight. Finally the third body was found by a large drunk sailor named Tom Monroe."

Sherlock took some notes in his note pad. He noted that the crimes were committed behind the bar and far out of sight. The alley was dirty and filthy.

"Watson note how behind and out of sight this spot is, why were the women coming down such a desolate area? What were they doing and who were they meeting?

Let's go into the bar. I want to see what the atmosphere is like in there as well as meeting the bar owner."

We head into the bar and ask for a pint as well as for some lunch. The pub is small and only has for small tables and is smoky. The owner is a stocky brown headed man with glasses.

"So what can I get for you gentlemen this afternoon?"

" We were wondering what you experienced when you found that dead lady in the back of your establishment?" my friend asked.

Shaun Mcroy said, " I went to take out the trash in the morning. I had just arrived to clean up and to get ready for the first customers. I took out the trash and looked ahead of me and there was the young lady laying there in the ground. I went over and took a look. Her throat was sliced and her hands were tied up in front of her. I went and found the closest constable as soon as I could."

" What was she wearing? Describe specifically what you saw that morning. Was anyone else in the alley?" asked Sherlock?

"Did you know that is a crime by hiding evidence? We could charge you with obstruction of justice." said Inspector Jon.

"I am sorry. I just did not think it was that important. I can show you where I found it. It was right next to the young ladies body."

The inspector took the evidence back to headquarters while Sherlock and I finished our lunch and tried to figure out what our next move was. Sherlock wanted to interview the other two people who found the other bodies. We return to headquarters to interview Constable Molloy about what he found in the alley.

We met Constable Molloy at the police headquarters. Sherlock wanted to interview him even though he had read the police report of what the constable saw that night.

"So Constable Molloy, what exactly did you experience that night you found the young lady behind the alley? Leave out no details, even the smallest clue could be the most important. I remember the statue of napoleon was important in one of my latest adventures."

"Well it was a cold and foggy night. I was out on patrol and making sure that the drunks from the bar behaved themselves. I was walking down Mcoughlin street and I stopped in the bar to check it out and have a smoke. After about 10 minutes. I left the bar and sent down the alleyway to get to Blackheard street to continue my patrol. I walked by with my lantern and saw the young lady lying down with her throat cut. I whistled immediately for help. I felt her hand and it was dead cold. I also noticed that her hands were tied with some kind of rope. I examined the area around and there was nothing other then the rats and the garbage dump. "

"There was no knife found near the body?" asked Sherlock

"No. I searched the area along with Seargent Jones, who came to my aide after my whistle and we found nothing."

"What was she wearing? This is important, it could mean a signature to this killer." said Sherlock.

"She was wearing an evening dress, and it was expensive too. It looked to be more then she could afford." stated the constable.

"This means that this was staged. The killer is dressing these women after he kills them. He wants attention, and he wants people to be afraid of him. He must be wealthy and able to buy the dresses that the women wear, also he seems to be a bachelor or a widower. I think the next step is to find out why the women were down here.

Its time to visit the victims families. I need to interview them to find out more about the women as well as why they were down near this pub." Sherlock stated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Our first visit was to Agatha Cyrus's home, the home of the Duke of Edinburg. The butler let us in and we asked to see the Duke if it was possible. We were then let in to his study. It was around tea time that we arrived.

"Tea gentlemen? Geoffrey bring us tea please. So what can I help you with this afternoon asked the Duke.

" First let me introduce myself. My name is Sherlock Holmes. I am here as a request to help find the murderer of your wife. I am sorry for your loss."

" I am still dealing with settling with the funeral arrangements. My wife and I to be honest have been drifting apart. We were separated about three months ago."

"Do you have any idea where she was living during your separation? Why would she be down near Mcroy's bar?" asked Sherlock.

" She was living in London as far as I knew. Her address was 342 Pondechery Lane. She was doing well, and I gave her enough money to live comfortably. We share custody of two children, Darren who is 5 and Emma who is 4. I had no idea that she had returned. Darren was with me for the weekend."

"Why did you separate? Forgive my personal questions, but I need to find out more about your wife to understand why she was killed."

" The reason we separated was that we had no fire or love left. We were fighting all of the time We broke it off for a while to give each other some space. I was planning on divorcing her quietly . We were on amicable terms" responded the Duke.

"Do you know if she knew Jenelle Swift or Ashley Rose? These women were also killed after your wife was."

" Why yes, she did know them. Jenelle worked at the flower shop she frequently visited and Ashley Rose used to be one of her maids before she was fired because of some missing silverware and jewelry from her box."

"Thanks for the information. Duke I will need all of your wife's contacts. This killer is after the Duchess's contacts. We need your friends and relatives and contacts as well Duke. We need the names of all of your servants and former servants. You said that some jewelry went missing as well as silverware? Someone who used to serve you or is serving with you now is killing these women" said Sherlock

" I have had tons of servants. I will try to get you that list as soon as possible. Would you like to visit my servants that are here now?" asked the Duke.

" No. I want to interview the other victims family. I don't want the killer if he is in your service to think we suspect him. Thank you for your time. Watson it is time we interview the husband of Jenelle Rose."

We took off and stopped at a restaurant for a quick bite to eat. Sherlock wanted to visit the husband of Jenelle Swift. Jon Mcarthy said we could meet him down at the station because he would not be on duty that night. We told him that would be fine.

Back at the station we sat down with the very young constable over a cup of coffee. He looked grief stricken and tired.

" Mr. Swift, my name is Sherlock Holmes . I am so sorry to hear about your wife. I have a few questions. What was your wife doing near Mcroy's bar? How does she know Agatha Cyrus?"

" My wife had no reason to be near Mcroy's bar. That place was filthy. Most working class people such as you or I would avoid that place. As far as Agatha, my wife often spoke of meeting her in the flower shop that she worked at part time. We were hoping to save enough money to buy the place and run our own business. We have only been married a year."

"How often was Agatha Cyrus visiting the flower shop? Were they almost friends would you say?"

" My wife said she talked with her about twice a week. She was frequently buying flowers for her household. She liked doing that. I would say that they must have talked quite a lot. Acquaintances at least."

We left after the interview and headed to a hotel that was suggested by Inspector Jon. Sherlock wanted to smoke and to think for a few hours. I however wanted to sleep but it was hard. I kept thinking about the case and why the Duke was involved and which of his servants were killing his wife and friends.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning at 7 am I awoke to find Sherlock gone. He left with out me, but he left a note on the table. It said that he was awakened early that morning. I was to meet him again at the station at 9 am. I went down and had a decent breakfast. When I met Sherlock at the station he greeted me warmly.

" Ah good morning Watson. We have another body again at 331 Mcoughlin street. Come with us, we have to examine the scene of the crime. I have been a fool this time! This time it is not a female, but a male. The Duke was murdered last night."

I was shocked when I heard this news and headed into the four wheeler with Inspector Mcarthy and Sherlock. When we arrived there was a huge crowd. We made our way through and saw the body that was covered in a sheet.

" Who discovered the body this morning Sherlock?" I asked.

" The bar owner again. He discovered the body the same way as last time. The Duke however was stabbed in the heart instead of being sliced in the neck. There was a knife found in blood near the body this time. We must hurry , I have an idea who it maybe but I want to make sure I have all of the clues. After a quick visit to the scene of the crime I want to go back to the Duke's mansion" Sherlock stated.

We left immediately after talking to bar owner again to make sure he did not see anyone in the alley that morning. We had 10 mile drive ahead of us so I wanted to ask more questions about the murder.

" Holmes, how would someone kill the Duke? He is a large and athletic man, it is nearly impossible to kill him from behind and how did they drag him from his house to the alley way?"

" First of all use your brain, the Duke must have been asleep at the attack. He must have been given some kind of strong sleeping pill at night after dinner. Second they must have used some kind of cart that you can travel unnoticed."

"You mean a servant poisoned him? How was this done? The only cart that I can think of is a milk cart."

"You see it is elementary my dear Watson, yes a milk cart was used. The milk is delivered early in the morning. As far as administrating the sleeping powder we will find that out soon. We arrive now. We must interview all of his servants that are currently serving there."

We come up to the tall Edinburg mansion. We enter a large entrance hall and are greeted by the same butler that we met earlier with the Duke. He says that all of the servants including him have been waiting in the dinning room to the left. We enter a large room with a huge mahogany table where three other men and two older women are sitting. One of the women is consoling the other. The Inspector introduced himself and us to the servants.

"Hello. My name is Inspector Mcarthy. This is Sherlock Holmes, a private consulting detective and his friend Doctor Watson. We are going to need for each of you to tell us what happened last night. We will start with the cook Mrs. Sandi Belange please. Thanks for your patience. The rest of you will wait in the dinning room."

We take Mrs. Belange into the study where we met the Duke last. She was the older of the two ladies and was crying when we arrived.

"We have a few questions to ask you about last night. How long were you in service of the Duke madam?" asked Sherlock.

" I have been in service with him for the past 30 years sir."

"So what happened last night?"

"I made dinner for the Duke and his two children last night about 6pm. I made fish and chips, it is the kids favorite. I knew they would like it especially after their mom died. I cleaned the dishes and asked if there was anything else I could do. The Duke said no. I retired to my home with my husband in the back of the mansion at 8 pm. My husband is his secretary. They have been friends for over 30 years."

"Thank you. Did you notice anything the other servants did or anything out of the ordinary? Did you notice that the Duke was missing this morning? Had he talked to you about anything?"

" As far as the other servants, I know my husband mentioned that he was worried about the recent murders. He noticed how close these people were to his household. I noticed that he did not come to breakfast this morning. I thought though that he must be busy with some kind of business so I left him alone and fed the kids."

"Thank you Mrs Belange. If I have any questions I will let you know. Please send in your husband next."

Mr. Steven Belange was a short elderly man with bright blue eyes. He entered and sat down quickly.

" Hello. You are the Duke's secretary am I correct? How did you meet the Duke?" asked my friend.

"I am the Duke's secretary. I met the Duke's father actually. I have been a friend of the family's for 40 years. I started working for the Duke after his father died. I have no idea what happened that night. I assure you I would never hurt him sir."

"What did you do that night precisely? Did the Duke talk about anything that was worrying him? What were the other servants doing? Did you notice if anyone of them did anything unusual?" Sherlock questioned

" Last night I helped the Duke write a letter to his Aunt at 7:30 pm. He then went to kiss his kids goodnight and I went home at 8 pm with my wife. My day ends at 8. I know that the Duke takes coffee at 8:30 and he goes to bed at 10 pm. That day I was working on arranging funeral arrangements for his wife. There were no visitors that I knew of during the day. The other servants were normal as far as I could tell" stated the secretary.

" What did he want to tell his aunt may I ask?"

" He was writing his aunt to see if she could take the kids. He had a hard time taking care of the kids for two more years before they entered school. He was always busy with his career and being called upon. He felt it was the woman's duty to take care of the children."

"Who brings the coffee to him at 8:30?"

"Why, that would be the butler William Perzinski. At 8:00 all of the other servants are gone. William stays until 11:00."

"Did the Duke mention anything about the previous murders? Did he hire a body guard or mention the police?"

"He did not mention anything to me. He looked worried and tired. I assume he was quietly grieving for his wife and worried about his kids safety. He was not worried about his own safety, rather the kids. The murderers went after his wife and her friends. It was getting closer to him."

"What did you think of his wife? Did she treat you well and pay you enough? Was she a nice person? How was she as a mother?"

" Why do you need to know this?" asked Steven Belange.

" Because she was murdered and one of the household here did it! This person was the same person who killed the other women as well. Please answer the questions" demanded Sherlock.

" To be honest I thought she was rude. She looked down on us servants who had been in service with the Duke and his family for years. She even fired one of the old servants Ashley Rose. She was crabby all of the time. I was not surprised that the Duke separated from her. However she was a very good mother and took very good care of her children."

" Was she really rude to anyone in particular? Who was in contact with her jewelry? She fired Ashley because she was missing some. I have a feeling she did not steel them. Where were they kept?"

"The jewelry was kept in her box in the room that she shared with the Duke of course. She was always rude to the butler. He is the youngest and was looked down up on even by other servants. He made a lot of mistakes when he started 10 years ago."

We then left the study and asked to see the Duke's room. We went up with the inspector and entered a large bedroom. It had a four poster bed with large ornate posts. There was a large sitting area underneath a bay window. There were two walk in closets and a large dresser. On the dresser was a dirty coffee cup.

Up on the wall behind the dresser was a mirror. Sherlock searched the dresser to find a large ornate wood carved box. He opened it to find some pearls and a few earrings.

"Watson, this must be the Agatha Cyrus's jewelry box. Also did you notice that the bed was slept in but not made? The coffee cup must be the way that the sleeping powder was delivered. However I don't think the cook poisoned it. It was in the sugar. "

"The sugar Holmes?"

"Yes. I checked the sugar bowl in the dinning room earlier. It had sleeping powder in it. I made sure to tell the inspector to take it into evidence."

" So Holmes, the person who put some sleeping powder in the sugar was the same person who committed the murders!"

"Correct Watson. Come Watson, we must get going it is almost dinner time and I want to have some more of that old Scottish cooking. It is delicious. We will interview the rest of the servants tomorrow starting with the butler."

We left the house that day not knowing that there would be one more murder to be done in the morning. We had a wonderful dinner together despite the cold and chilly weather along with the snow that was falling. We went back to our hotel tired and I fell right to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I awoke the next morning refreshed and found Holmes eating a quick breakfast.

"Watson we have a lot to do today. We are heading right back to the mansion to interview the butler and the maid. The kids were sent to their aunt last night."

I ate a quick breakfast and soon found myself in a cab riding only with Holmes to the Duke's mansion. When we entered we found Inspector Jon talking with the maid and the butler. The mansion was not as busy as it was yesterday.

Good Morning Inspector. I have some questions to ask the butler and the maid this morning" stated Holmes.

"Good Morning Mr. Holmes. That will have to wait for later, we have had another murder done in the household. Mr. Belange was killed last night. Mr. Belange was killed last night. He was here last night tidying up the Duke's papers and arranging things for the funeral when he was suddenly shot in the head with a revolver."

" The murder occurred according to the constable who arrived on the scene at 9pm last night. The maid was upstairs cleaning and heard one shot and she was the one who found the body and found help. Mrs. Belange had gone home right when you were done interviewing her. The butler was downstairs in the wine cellar polishing the wine bottles. He heard nothing and only helped the maid by calming her down after the police arrived. The revolver was found near the body. There were no fingerprints."

"Wow Holmes! Five murders in a case! You said yesterday that you knew who the murderer was. Why did you not solve it then, then Mr. Belange would not have been killed!" I exclaimed.

"Watson, yes I know who it is. However I need evidence in order to convict him. I am sorry that another person had to die. This latest murder will help us get the .evidence we need. There is something that the murderer is looking for. Inspector we want to interview the maid first. She holds the clue to this entire mystery" said Holmes.

"Ok Mr. Holmes. The maid is named Joyce Anderson. She was close to the Duke's wife. She was in despair when she found out her mistress was killed. She was employed by her for twenty years. They had met during grade school."

Thank you inspector. We will set up the interview in the dinning room alone. The butler must stay in the sitting room."

We all sat down in the dinning room. Mrs Belange was not present.

" Hello Mrs. Anderson. My name is Sherlock Holmes. I am a private consulting detective. I know you have told your story to many people but could you tell it to me and my friend Doctor Watson? What happened last night?"

" I was upstairs cleaning the kids bedrooms last night after they had left for their aunt's house. William told me he was going to go clean the wine cellar and then head home for the night. I heard the door open and close around 8:30. At 9pm I hear one shot. I ran down stairs to find Mr. Belange laying dead with a bullet hole in his head. I screamed. William came up and he helped me get help. It was the most gruesome scene I have ever seen in my life Mr. Holmes."

" Who do you think entered and left the home? Did you go downstairs when you heard the door?" asked Holmes.

"I have no idea who entered and left the home. I was busy cleaning out the rooms. The kids had left with all of the nessasities but I cleaned up the left over toys and trash. I also was upstairs cleaning the Duke's room for the last time. I did not go downstairs when I heard the door. I thought it was the butler leaving for the night."

" Thank you Mr. Holmes. By the way how did you know I was married? I do not wear my old ring anymore."

"Simple. Your ring finger has distinctive tan lines of a ring. I am sorry for your loss. Will you send in William? I need to find out his version of events that happened last night."

She left and William entered. He was younger looking, about 40 years of age. He was of medium height. He had brown eyes and dark black hair. He wore a typical suit of a butler. He strode in with a look of confidence.

"Hello William. My name is Sherlock Holmes. I am here investigating the death of the Duke and his wife at the request of the police. I have a few simple questions to ask you about last night."

"Sure. However I have told everything I know to the police." he said haughtily.

" First of all what exactly happened last night?" What were you doing when the murder occurderd?"

" I was down in the cellar cleaning. I heard the door open suddenly and then I heard one shot. I came up to find the maid crying and the man dead."

" That's all? Did you see anyone else? Did you know that Mr. Belange was in the house?" asked Sherlock.

After the butler left me and Holmes went and examined the entry way where the poor man was killed. There was blood stained on the wooden floors. I watched Holmes for a few minuets as he searched up and down the house. He came down again to the entryway and then kneeled down on the floor and knocked on the old hardwood floor. It sounded hollow.

"Holmes, I say, what are you doing?"

" I am searching for something in the floor. There is something here. Someone had a secret hiding spot. Watson I will need you to get a hammer . Notice how the nails in the wood are off? Someone nailed this shut."

I returned after I asked the groundskeeper with a hammer. Holmes took the hammer and pried a few floor boards open. Underneathe was several pieces of jewelry along with a knife that was covered in blood.

"Holmes! Look at this, is this knife very similar to the one that was found at the very first crime scene."

" Yes! Look Watson, a trace of white powder on the knife. I will take some of it and analyze it back at our hotel. I also want to confirm this is the same weapon that killed the women. We have to stop at the morgue before going back to our hotel for analysis."

I call for a cab to take us down to the city morgue. Holmes gives the knife to Inspector Jon before we leave. All three of us head into the morgue. The chief medical doctor Jeff Mcdonough was sitting in his office.

"Hey Jeff. We found a knife at a crime scene. We need to find out if this knife was the knife that killed any of our victims. Can you say that this is human blood as well if at all?"

"Sure. Give me until tomorrow night. I have to look at the bodies again and see if the knife is similar to the wounds inflicted."

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning Holmes after breakfast is busy with his chemical equipment. I open his room and find it filled with smoke. I hope that Holmes has asked permission to do this in his hotel room.

" Holmes what the heck are you doing? Did you get permission from the hotel to do this?"

"Yes Watson I asked the hotel. Right now I am figuring out what the white powder is."

" Have you figured it out? What is it?"

"It is makeup Watson. It is a soft gentle powder that has no smell or taste. It does dissolve in water and is inflammable. It contained mercury and nitric acid. Another female was downstairs along with the victim, however I don't think she killed any of them. She was there to meet her lover, William the butler."

"So what next Holmes?"

"We head to the morgue. We find out who this woman is. I do not think it was the maid. I think it was someone higher up."

" Are you suggesting that a royal did this evil deed?"

"No not a royal, but a relative of the Duchess who was a well off commoner. Her very own sister's husband did this. I just have to figure out which one."

We hail a cab to the morgue. We find Doctor Mcdonough looking at bullet that was pulled from the Duke earlier. He had some findings for us.

" Hello Jeff. So what did you find out about the blood on the knife, also can you tell me about the caliber of bullet that was used to kill the Duke" asked Sherlock.

" It was a Nagant Revolver pistol that was used in the murder of the Duke. Look at the size of the bullet. This gun is relatively new. Notice that the bullet has a flat top.

The blood on the knife did match one of your victims. This is the weapon that killed your women I would say. I found that the blood was of your last victim that was killed."

"Thanks Jeff. Come Watson, we must visit the kids and that sister first. The Duchess has two sisters and a brother."

"Where are they living?" I asked.

"They are living in Dumfree. We are off Watson. Send for a cab."

The drive to Dumfree was two hours. We were given the address of 421 Woods Street by Detective Mcarthy. We pull up to a quiet mansion with long sprolling lawns. We are greeted at the door by a butler who announces our names and asks why we are here.

"Good evening sir. My name is Sherlock Holmes and my companion is Dr John Watson. We are here to speak to the Duchess about her sister as well that she may be in some grave danger."

"Right this way Mr. Holmes." the butler replies.

The butler shows us into a large sitting room. The fire place is blazing and over the mantle there is a large Monet painting. Surrounding the fire place there is four large and comfortable chairs. The Duchess soon enters and asks the butler to bring us some warm tea and biscuits. She is dressed in all black. She caries a white handkerchief with her initials

"So what did you want to talk to me about Mr. Holmes. I am just about to get ready to prepare for the burial of my sister and her husband. The kids have been devastated but I have not the strength to tell them how their parents died."

"I want to warn you that your very own brother in law maybe the one who is committing these awful deeds. Including killing your very own sister" stated Sherlock.

" You mean my youngest sister Daniela and her husband Martin Manathey are involved in crime?"

" I am sure of it. I need the address where they live. I am going to put you under police protection . I will explain as soon as they are in custody."

"Well Mr. Holmes, no need of protective custody. I do have my own body guard and I will make sure to stay here. Is that enough. I hardly believe that my youngest sister is involved. She is too poor because of Martin. If she stayed away from him this would not have happened."

"I take it that you and your middle sister Agatha really despised this Martin character. Why?"

"Because Mr. Holmes, he was a gambler. He would always be gambling and asking us and Daniela for more money. He used to play cards at the Bagattele club. I do not know if he still does or not. You might want to look there for him. He also was involved with a few opium dens. I wish you the best of luck."

" Thanks for the clues on where to find him. Have you heard of the name Professor James Moriarty? I believe Martin may be an associate of his. This man is very dangerous. This is why I insist of the police protection."

"Why yes I have heard of him. He visited us once for tea. Why would he be dangerous. I here he is a great giver to several charities? I did not know Martin was an associate of his. I will allow the police protection ."

We bid goodbye to the Duchess and head out to our cab waiting for us. Holmes tells the cabby to head back to our hotel in Edinburg. He wanted to pack our things right away and head spinning back to London. He would not have any conversation until we were on the train back home.


End file.
